


A Guiding Hand

by KeyKeeperTomah



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKeeperTomah/pseuds/KeyKeeperTomah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max receives an envelope the day before the hurricane with instructions on how to stop it, taking the advice, she discovers that next hardest choice Trust Nyx again or risk it all again to save Kate from the video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nyx

The world seemed to sting as blood began to drip from her nose as the sun was setting “The date” Max shouted as she picked up her phone the date read March 27 as she jumped with glee quickly entering Chloe’s number. She sat for a full five minutes before the other end picked up “Chloe, listen to me” she shouted before the other party could say a word “You have to convince Amber not to go with Nathan” she pleaded as Chloe shouted to finally get a word in.  
“Okay, first off Max is that you” Chloe asked as she looked at her phone “How do you know Amber” she scoffed placing the phone back to her ear.  
“Okay, about to sound hella stupid, but I came from the future, she disappears tomorrow you can’t let that happen” she shouted as the sun finished its descent with the moon shining at her back “Promise me” she shouted at her phone.  
“Alright, I promise” Chloe responded as she looked over at the blonde hair woman beside her before the phone beeped. “Hey, you think we could chill here tomorrow” She asked as she sat her phone down on the table  
“Uh why” Amber asked as rotated herself in her chair to face the blue haired woman “you thinking of Monopolizing me” she responded giving a playful look as Chloe began to blush her cheeks now a light red. “Oh, alright we can chill” she asked as she through her beer out of the small shack.  
“Thanks” Chloe whispered as she picked up her phone the moon shined though the small windows. “I want too” she spoke up again drawing Amber’s attention.  
“What now” she asked as she sat the cigarette in the tray.  
“I want to . . .” she stopped as she grabbed a beer from the table quickly chugging it before she shouted “I want to monopolize you” she shouted as she rubbed her face the twitchy feeling growing in her spine.  
“Alright, but don’t go trying to pin me in” Amber answered as she began to puff on her cigarette again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The room was quiet as she felt herself settle back into the world as she quickly jumped looking at the pictures that now littered the wall “Did she do it” Max asked as she looked at the wall the photos seemed to change as her eyes found it a picture with Amber, Chloe and Herself all posed in the same photo, with a strange laugh she plopped down on her bed the slight crunch sent her jumping quickly looking around the bed as her eyes caught a slightly crumpled Polaroid the picture showed Kate and herself at the Hospital. “So even after I tried so hard it still happened, great” she whispered as her phone rang “Kate” she asked looking puzzled as she held the phone up too her ear “what’s up” she asked as she looked out at the dark sky.  
“Can you come to my room” she asked as she curled up under her cover the room was dark with the window covered the usual campus lanterns couldn’t penetrate the thick curtain.  
“Sure give me a minute” Max answered as she the phone beeped. “Okay, well guess I should go” she mentioned as she walked out of her room turning to lock the door behind her smiling as she set off down the hall. The white bored outside her room was blank taking the opportunity to right a verse she heard when she was a kid before she knocked  
“Come in” the voice tried to shout as the door was opened “Hey Max’ she greeted as max walked over to the bed. “I need your help Max” she whispered as her eyes loomed to the floor “I can’t change this, I can’t even hide it” she continued as Max just looked on “I fell in love, but I want to ask you, since you’ve been a good friend” Kate sniffled as she rubbed her nose. The bed groaned as she shifted over to allow Max to move next to her the two sat in silence until Max’s phone rang the caller Id was unknown.  
“Who can this be” she whispered as she looked at Kate who looked back at her giving her a nod to take the call.  
“So you did follow my instructions” the voice commented as Max stood from the bed.  
“The letter” Max shouted quickly stepping farther from her friend.  
“Yes that was me, don’t worry I’m not chastising you” he confirmed as he leaned against the dorm plaque “now, I know your next thought is going to lead you off to save miss Marsh” he chided as he crossed his arms.  
“Of course, she’s my friend” Max whispered as she looked back at Kate.  
“Max, I warn you about skipping around making time your jungle gym” he spoke up “The Tornado can still happen” he warned as he knelt down to pick up the small bottle “every time you rewind time you cause another universe to lapse into this one, there can’t be two of the same universe” he joked.  
“So I save Rachel, but Kate has to get hurt” she asked her anger rising inch by inch.  
“Unfortunately, look at it like this you stop to help everyone the Universe will hurt more” the figure waved his hand back and forth “Nathan and Jefferson will be arrested tomorrow, curtsy of David Madson, and some awkward trail of evidence” the campus was dark with nothing but the chirping of crickets “Alright, and take the day tomorrow your friend is going to need you, Speaking of turn your phone off after this” he finished as he ended the call.  
“Jerk” she sighed as a text popped up the sender was the same person “Learn from the past, live in the present and look to the future miss Maxine Marsh, love Nyx” she read as she saved the number to her phone book “Sorry Kate” she grimaced.  
“That your boyfriend” Kate asked looking down her knees.  
“No way” Max giggled as she looked at her phone before turning it off “So who did you fall for” she chided as she walked back to the bed before the message ran through her mind again “Maxine Marsh” She whispered as she looked over at Kate who seemed to notice.  
“I Knew you’d figure it out Max” she smiled.  
“Well not without some help” she whispered as her mind treaded through the thoughts of Kate and what she had gone through to save her “you know what” she shouted looking over into Kate’s eyes “why not” Max shouted once again before she cusped Kate’s face her palms cradling Kate’s chin before she leaned closer stopping inches from meeting Kate’s lips the feeling grew in her chest as he palms grew warmer as she began running through different thoughts before her phone vibrated her eyes darted to the top where the message from Nyx read out “Just do it” the strange message seemed to give her enough strength as she pressed forward their lips now smashed together with Kate seemingly calm and Max embarrassed the kiss seemed to continue on for a minute before Kate pulled back “sorry” she quipped as she raised her phone.  
“We will meet again soon” the next message read.  
“How did you know I was going to kiss her” she typed back the room was quiet as Kate sat waiting for Max to finish.  
“Tell you what, you tell me how you can reverse time and I’ll tell you” the message finished as the irritation grew in Max before she threw her phone into the corner.  
“Is everything ok, Max” Kate asked as she stood up straight “Is it Warren” she asked as the Max began to stare back at here the bed began to creak as Max raised up on her knees.  
“We deserve a break” she shouted jumping off the bed grasping the cover.  
“I guess” Kate whispered back before Max jumped back onto the bed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the sun shined through the blackened windows the two laid fast asleep, with Kate resting her head on Max’s chest the room was cold and dead silent until the bell from the school rang echoing across the campus. Slowly the hall grew louder as it filled with students jarring Max from her sleep “I can’t believe it” the voice drew her attention enough to draw her from the bed “Nyx” was the last thing she heard before she opened the door “so that’s where you been” Victoria asked slowly making her way over “Did you have something to do with it” she accused raising a finger to Max’s face.  
“No, what happened” Max asked as the other girls began to gather around.  
“Mr. Jefferson was arrested, so was Nathan” She responded angrily.  
“I’ve been here with Kate, what was that about Nyx” Max asked slowly leaning on the door.  
“An hour after they where carted away he was introduced to the class he asked us to call him Nyx kind of creepy” Brooke shouted as Max looked over at her phone.  
“It is creepy” Max agreed as the other thinned out going back to their own rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I have finally decided to go back to my old story's to finish up.

The halls were empty as max crept toward her classroom peaking in looking for any sign of the new teacher “behind you Max” the voice came from behind.  
“Geez” she shouted, turning to face the tall figure “are you, Nyx,” she asked as he gave a smile.  
“That isn’t my name but it’s as good as any” he chided as he waved her in the classroom “we have fifteen minutes, so, I am about to blow your mind” the man confirmed as he sat up on the desk “yes I know of your power, no I am not going to tell you my name, yes I can read minds” he finished leaving Max star struck as she plopped down in a chair in front of him.  
“Can you really read minds” she inquired her eyebrow raised in curiosity.  
“Yes, my name is Charles, and I am a mutant” he responded as he pulled a bottle out of his coat.  
“I’m a mutant” she responded with a look of amazement filling her eyes.  
“No, I’m just fucking with you” he laughed tossing the bottle into the small bin “yes I know I’m an asshole just say it” Nyx added with a look of disappointment.  
“How did you know what I was thinking,” Max asked as she tossed her bag onto the table.  
“I know everything that can happen, will happen, and should happen” his voice grew darker as he sat forward, leaving Max astonished “I am, well a quantum superposition, there is an infinite number of parallel universes that span millions more with each question” he finished leaning back in the chair Max coughing in confusion.  
“You mind explaining again,” she asked, rubbing her shoulder awkwardly.  
“Ok there are millions of universes some run parallel with ours some are vastly different, now say you get a phone call now you have two choices, pick it up or you don’t” he stopped as he rubbed his thumbs over the camera on his desk “at that moment you make the choice should you pick it up another universe starts from that decision you didn’t make, in that universe you didn’t answer” he stopped again to place his bag on the table “you have the power to not only freeze frame but rewind this universe like a VHS, meaning you literally destroy universes when you run into a decision and you don’t like how your answer turned out you go back and change it, you collide this universe with the other one causing these strange occurrences, like the snow, the beached wails” Nyx sighed as he leaned back in his chair leaving Max to contemplate his words the rift between them grew larger with each tick of the clock above the white board a smile still hung on his face his eyes scanning the items placed out on the desk.  
“So what did you mean by quantum superposition,” Max asked as she hopped up on the table behind her.  
“Do you really want me to explain it, I doubt you’ll have time to get back to Kate’s room before she wakes up” he scoffed gently placing the camera down into a box “Short version, I am connected with every version of myself that is out there in the universe, we know of each other and our Knowledge is shared” he answered unlatching his bag pulling a large book from the front pouch “before you go do understand, this universe will heal but only if you let it” he spoke as she walked from the room her eyes staring down at the tiles her mind pondering about the tall man’s last words as she ran into the locker falling back to the floor a small chuckle drew her eyes to Trevor sitting against the science room door his skateboard sliding back to him from the wall in front of him.  
“Nice one” he whispered kicking his board to the wall, the board slowly returning to him as Max stood jogging for the door, pushing the metal bar, forcing the door open passing Dana as she broke into a full sprint passing under the awning only stop short of the dorm looking up at her window, breathing in a deep sweat forming across her forehead as a hand patted her back causing her to jump looking back to see Nyx standing behind her his arms crossed.  
“Running is dangerous” he scolded waving his finger back and forth “take it easy she won’t wake up for another hour” he jeered tossing her a bottle of water “your reaction was kind of cute” he whispered as he walked away waving to Max.  
“Asshole” she mouthed.  
“I know” he shouted back as he turned to enter the main building Max’s attention once again focused on Kate’s window slowly walking toward the Dorms pushing the door open walking up to the stairs jogging up to the next floor, stopping to look at her door her eyes catching the blank white board taking the marker from the clip drawing a small M above a heart with a K below it nodding in approval “It could use some work” Nyx answered as Max jumped forward dropping the marker Nyx catching it before it could hit the floor.  
“Stop that” Max mouthed smacking his arm in retaliation.  
“Stop what” he replied, placing the marker back on to the clip as Max moved toward Kate’s door, glancing back to the enigmatic man holding his finger up to his lips shushing her as Dana stomped toward her room with Trevor running to catch up.  
“Come on, let’s talk about this” Trevor shouted, drawing both of their attention with Juliet opening the door to see who was yelling.  
“We are so done” Dana shouted Trevor stopping in front of her.  
“It wasn’t my fault, if anything, it was yours” he responded, pushing Dana to the floor “I’m sorry” he shouted as Juliet burst from the door to her friend's aid a right hook colliding with head before pushing him back his fist clenched as Nyx arm wrapped around him, his leg sweeping Trevor backwards to the floor.  
“Hi there” Nyx smiled, grabbing Trevor’s arm, pulling him off down the stairs “you got beat by a girl” he laughed still pulling the young teen out of the building.  
“Thanks, Juliet” Dana responded, taking her friend's hand helping her up “you’re a good friend” she answered, giving a warm smile, Max looked through the window watching Nyx still pulling Trevor behind him.  
“I wanted to talk to you about that” Juliet asked as they entered their room the door shutting behind them Max shrugged opening Kate’s door slowly walking back to the bed kicking her shoes off to the side lying back the clock ticking the big hand seemed to move faster as she processed Nyx’s words Kate laid next to her looking at Max’s face a gentle smile carried on her lips Max suddenly jumped feeling her phone vibrate “a message from Juliet” she read looking over the message subject before opening the attachment a picture of Juliet holding Dana from behind a message read out underneath “she said yes” Max read looking back to the picture as another message came up from Nyx “ask for the wedding day” she re-read before messaging back waiting for a sarcastic reply her phone vibrated once more as Juliet responded “Someday soon” Max read shooting straight up opening up the picture of Juliet and Dana holding their hands up showing off the small silver rings.  
“How did you” she started typing before she remembered what Nyx told her in the classroom “did you have something to do with this” she typed out waiting for a reply as Kate stood up sitting on the small couch “Max if I did, I wouldn’t be sitting inside the principal’s office, feels like I’m back in school” she read giving her a small chuckle as she turned her phone off rolling off the bed joining Kate on the couch. Her arms pulling Kate closer to her brushing her hands running down Kate’s arms Max leans closer her lips clamping down on Kate’s neck drawing a small gasp. Max shifting on top of Kate looking down into her Hazel eyes a small hint of longing held deep within. Max shifting her hand to Kate’s chest the small girl winced, looking off to the side as Max continued.  
Time moved on as Max laid holding Kate’s sleeping frame close before drifting off waking up on the lighthouse hill a large storm carrying on smashing through the city “welcome to the land of misfit toys” Nyx shouted, drawing her attention to him as she sat on top of the plague “I told you to let the world heal” he shouted again tossing his bag to the mud in front of him “it probably sucks seeing the future when you sleep” he nodded flipping his book open reading the latest entry’s “How” she responded falling down in front of him. “Consider it like one of those float chambers, you are the chamber and the person is the future, when you’re asleep, the fan is off, allowing the person i.e. the future to step in, it’s when you're most open to it” he answered as the watchtower fell apart behind them the ground around the plague tearing off the hill pulling Nyx down with it Max watching in horror the world flooding with light as she opened her eyes the gray ceiling above greeting her, her eyes looking over to Kate her eyes closed tight her arms still holding on to Max giving her a deep sigh of relief.


End file.
